


Poker Face

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Vibrators, cracky?, mini-fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas was unhappy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

Douglas was unhappy. He'd been looking forward to this all day, thought about it all week, planned it for a month. He fantasized every possible outcome, every gasp, every twitch. He wanted to watch it over and over, burning the memory into his brain.

He should've known better.

"...obtain ATC predeparture clearance (for IFR) and (VFR or IFR) ensure route properly entered in aircraft flight management system (FMS/GPS) before engine start to minimize distraction and maximize heads up time when taxiing and holding short..."

The best he could get out of Martin was a mild blush on his cheeks. There was also a knowing smile on his lips as he kept talking, never once pausing except to take a breath.

The massager was working, Douglas knew. He could hear it _buzzing_ dully inside of Martin. And yet Martin continued to recite basic aeroplane regulations like it was nothing but a tickle to him.

"Is it in right?" Douglas finally asked, cutting Martin off in mid-sentence. "It is touching you in all the ways it should be touching you?"

"It is," Martin said, still grinning.

"You're doing something. I've played poker with you, Martin, and you have a _terrible_ poker face."

When Douglas emphasized the word 'terrible', Martin gave a little twitch, followed by a sudden hitch in his throat.

It clicked for Douglas. "It's my voice, isn't it?" He said, his grin spreading out. "It's because I'm not talking to you, you're able to keep your cool."

"N..no it's... n-n-not."

Martin was losing his composure. He kept shifting in his seat, biting his lower lip.

Pitching his voice as low as he could, Douglas stared Martin straight in the eyes and said, _"Come."_

Martin cried out, arching his back as his whole body shuddered almost violently. His hands grabbed the back support, riding it out, squeezing his eyes shut as it looked like a second orgasm overtook him.

"Christ," Douglas breathed. That was worth the wait.


End file.
